wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Luminance
This character belongs to Toasted, leader of the emos. This character is from Dragonronpa: The Talons of Despair Appearance An imposing looking SandWing, Luminance has a large build. His scales are like the desert, a dark sun-yellow on top, and a light sandy color streaking down his belly. He has a heavyset face, usually coiled into a deranged smile or staring coldly. Ragged scales sprout from his skin like shark’s teeth. Erupting from his head are two pointed horns, accentuating his long, thick snout. Coiling down from his head, a muscular neck joining with a large frame. Four strong legs with wicked claws support him. His two wings fanning out from his shoulders, are deformed and grotesque. Many parts of other wings were collected and stitched into a morbid quilt of skin, tissue, muscle, and bones. Luminance this patchwork to his body to replace his wings, adding to his already macabre and terrifying appearance. Luminance walks with a limp despite his perfectly healthy legs. Luminance has an attachment to his adornments and can never be seen without them. Always dangling from his thick neck is a metallic necklace, hanging with a large burnished cross. Draping majestically across his back at all times is a white cloak. Swirling around his talons, you can faintly see-through, giving everything behind it a faded and ghostly appearance. It is torn at the edges, showing evidence of all of his victims violent last attempts to escape. He wears it with pride, to accentuate and draw attention to his blood-stained claws, smeared with the life of those who defied him. Personality Not much is known about Luminance as dragon besides that he is best unheard of. Luminance's name is unspoken of by anyone, excluding his followers. His followers who try to escape from him are met with a punishment which is as Luminance calls it "eternal sleep". Luminance has a rather charming smile when meeting someone new. At first meeting, Luminance is gentle, yet aloof and tends to convince dragons to join his "club". Luminance slowly manipulates his followers into only having faith in what he says, making them view him as the voice of a higher power. From there he bewitches his followers into committing more atrocities, grooming them to believe that everyone besides the members of Luminance's cult are demons in disguise and that they must be killed. With this belief set in his followers' minds he commands them to harm every other dragon besides himself, sometimes making them slay each other just for his own amusement. Luminance wickedly laughs and has a manic smile engraved on his face when this happens. He is not much of a pleasant dragon once you get to know him. He lives for manipulating others and bloodshed. History & relationships Much is not known about Luminance's past, unlike his current life. Luminance is the leader of a cult residing in the sandwing kingdom which is notorious for slayings of anyone. His followers are easily distinguishable by their brand of a spiked circle, which are on various spots of their bodies. Other sandwings scatter as soon as Luminance's followers are spotted, rushing to a secluded area. The only things known about his past was that his parents were abusive towards him and told him that his suffering was for "his own good". This made him believe that treating others terribly was normal. Due to this abuse, he tends to be very sadistic as well as manipulative. Luminance doesn't think that what he does is wrong, but is aware that other dragons won't join a cult unless they are manipulated into to it. By making his followers hurt those who are innocent, he claims that they're making "dragons atone for their sins." which may result in the dragon's death. Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Status (Leader)